playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright
"Give up your life of crime!" - Phoenix Wright Phoenix Wright is the main character of the Ace Attorney series and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Two-Face. Biography OBJECTION! Phoenix Wright is a experienced defense attorney whose claim to fame is taking cases largely deemed impossible to win and turning them on their heads. He has a lot of help in the form of Maya Fey, the spirit medium sister of his late mentor, and other such colorful characters. Even then, Phoenix himself can hold his own against physical harm out of sheer durability. Be it a jab at his ego or a coffee mug to the face, Phoenix knows to keep smiling no matter how bad it gets. THE LEGACY OF PHOENIX WRIGHT *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' *''Phoenix Wright: Justice for All'' *''Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations'' *''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' *''Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Two-Face Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay TBA (Square Moves) *'The Pointer - ' - Phoenix points his finger at any opponents in front of him. *'Door Breaker' - or + - Phoenix performs a shoulder tackle. *'Justice Upper' '- ' + - Phoenix performs a standing uppercut. *'Desk Slammer' '- ' + - A desk appears in front of Phoenix, which he then slams down upon with open palms, launching opponents on its radius. *'The Thinker' '- ' (midair) - Phoenix swings a miniature statue of the Thinker downwards. *'Aerial Door Breaker' '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Thinker Upper' '- ' + (midair) - Phoenix swings the Thinker. *'Free Faller' '- ' + - (midair) - Phoenix plummets to the ground, causing opponents in his way to fall with him. file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Thought Route' '-' file:btn_triangle.png - Phoenix pauses to think. If given two seconds, he will finish, rendering his next Triangle move. *'Hold It!' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Phoenix points and shouts Hold It! with a medium-sized word bubble appearing in front of him, hitting opponents in it's way. (Stun) *'Objection!' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Phoenix points and shouts Objection! with a medium-sized word bubble appearing in front of him, hitting opponents in it's way. (Launch) *'Take That!' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Phoenix points and shouts Take That! with a medium-sized word bubble appearing in front of him, hitting opponents in it's way. (Explosion) *'Air Thought Route' '-' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Hold It!' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Objection!' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Take That!' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Circle Moves) *'Collect Evidence' '- ' - Phoenix crouches down and pick up Evidence. He can collect three Evidences. *'Select Evidence' '- ' or + - Phoenix switches a Evidence he has to another Evidence. *'Toss Evidence' '- ' + - Phoenix tosses a plastic bag, which had a current Evidence. * Metal Detector '- ' + - Phoenix pulls out a metal detector, emitting red waves. * Air Collect Evidence '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Select Evidence '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Toss Evidence - + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Metal Detector '- ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) * Psyche Lock Eject '- ' or - A lock appears in front of the opponent, which shatters as they're launched forward. * Psyche Lock Launch '- ' - A lock appears in front of the opponent, which shatters as they're launched upwards. * Psyche Lock Bounce '- ' - A lock appears in front of the opponent, which shatters as they're bounced off of the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * Fatal Contradiction '- ' (Level 1 Super): A witness stand appears in front of Phoenix, trapping a opponent inside of it. Phoenix will point towards them as an empty word bubble. The witness stand then explodes, killing opponents. * Order in the Court '- ' (Level 2 Super): A large judge appears in the background, then slams his gavel near where Phoenix is standing, killing opponents. * Turnabout All-Star '- ' (Level 3 Super): Phoenix hunches over his desk before looking back up at the player with a smirk as he glows a radiant white, placing him in Turnabout Mode, giving him new attacks. **'Power Pointer' - - Phoenix points, an extended visage of his hand appearing in front of him that kills those it touches. **'Chords of Steel' - - All of Phoenix's Triangle moves kill, though are largely unchanged until Thought Route is used, at which point they become projectiles that travel the length of the screen. **'Final Breakdown' - - Phoenix releases a field of energy that traps those inside it behind witness stands, which explode and kill those trapped. This ends the Super instantly. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Heh, Heh... -' Phoenix chuckles and grins awkwardly as he rubs the back of his head. *'Got a Cold -' Phoenix sneezes and wipes his nose. *'Special Blend -' Phoenix pulls out a coffee mug and takes a few sips before tossing the mug casually behind him. Quotes *'Character Select' **"Your honor, the defense is ready to present!" *'Prematch' ** *'Item Pick Up' *'Using Fatal Contradiction: ' **I want the truth, and nothing but the truth! *'Using Order in the Court:' **Judge: Order in the court! OBJECTION OVERRULED! *'Using Turnabout All-Star:' **The one who actually committed the crime... Is you! **No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope! **It's time to pay for your crimes! Take that! *'Successful KO' **"Take that!" *'Respawn' **"I won't lose! Not to the likes of you!" **"Give up your life of crime!" Introduction and Ending Animations *'Ready to Present'- Phoenix taps a short stack of papers with the back of his hand and sets it aside to point to the viewer. *'Understood'- Phoenix listens intently to his cellphone, then nods as he hangs up and places it back in his pants pocket. *'Detector's Gone Nuts' - Phoenix's Metal Detector starts beeping erratically, which causes him to get mad and kick it lightly to make it stop. *'For You' - Phoenix gazes at a locket in his palm that he then closes with a faint smile of his face. Winning Screen *'Up High -' Maya leaps slightly to give Phoenix a high-five, to which he returns the favor. *'Got 'Em! -' Phoenix pumps his fists in the air with a cocky grin on his face. *'Here's My Card -' Phoenix looks to the player and hands out his business card. *'I Speak Coffeenese -' Phoenix takes a sip of coffee and sighs in a satisfactory tone. Losing Screen *if using 'Up High -' Phoenix holds one hand to his hip as he holds his head down, shaking it in disappointment. *if using 'Got 'Em! -' Phoenix's jaw drops as his eyes shrink, resulting in a dumbfounded expression. *if using 'Here's My Card -' Phoenix sighs, his back turned to the player. *if using 'I Speak Coffeenese -' Phoenix grimaces in shame as he closes the locket in his hand. Results Screen *'Win: '''Phoenix rests his hands on his hips as confetti falls behind him. *'Lose: '''Phoenix sits at his desk and holds his head in shame. Victory Music *Generic Minions Rank 8: Maya Fey Costumes Ace Attorney The default appearance of Phoenix Wright. *Red skin: Red suit, blue tie, black hair *Tan skin: tan suit, green tie, white hair *Black skin: black suit, black tie, black hair Ace Experince His appearance from Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies. *White skin: blue suit, white tie, blue hair *Black skin: black suit, white tie, black hair *Red skin: red skin, white tie, white hair Ace of Spades His appearance from Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. *Blue skin: blue hoodie, orange hat *Red skin: red hoodie, brown hat *Black skin: black hoodie, black hat Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ace Attorney